Tout est bien qui finit bien (ou le contraire)
by BarbieBitchy
Summary: 10 ans après McKinley, Finn et Rachel sont maintenant mariés. Quinn et Puck sont en couple. Santana et Brittany sont toujours ensemble et Kurt est maintenant une grande star à Broadway et son petit ami Blaine, resté dans l'ombre le félicite. Ils ne se sont plus revus depuis la fin de leur études au lycée, mais le destin va les réunir de nouveau. Finchel, Klaine, Quick & Brittana
1. C'est là que tout commence

_A Lima, dans l'ohio._

Quinn et Puck étaient chez eux en pleine réflexion, après avoir eu un enfant ensemble et l'avoir abandonné, d'ailleurs, Quinn s'en voulait terriblement, elle aimait Beth.  
Puck lui avait demandé sa main quelques heures plus tôt, Quinn avait d'abord décliné puis accepté.  
En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait se marier.  
Bien que catholique pratiquante et aimant Puck, elle se posait pleins de questions: sur elle, sur Puck et sur le couple qu'ils formaient.  
Puck la supplié pour avoir un "oui", rien qu'un "oui".

_A Seattle dans l'état de Washinghton_

Finn et Rachel étaient tous les deux à la mairie. "Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme!" déclarait le maire.  
Ils s'embrassaient sous les applaudissements de leurs familles.  
Rachel était nostalgique, elle repensait au bon temps qu'elle passait au glee club, à ses amis, à sa gloire éphémère au sein de ce groupe, elle laissa s'échapper une larme. Finn l'enlaçait dans ses bras, Rachel eu de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

_A Los Angeles, en Californie_

Brittany et Santana étaient en plein photoshoot, la photographe, Lauren Zizes les connaissait bien ainsi, elle leur laissait carte blanche sur les tenues vestimentaire, le makeup, elle se contentait de les prendre en photo.  
Elle devait leur réaliser un book pour une grande agence de mannequin, Brittany y avait déjà été accepté mais Santana y avait été recalé.  
Brittany savait que Santana piquerait sa crise si sa petite amie chérie n'était pas prise cette fois-ci.  
Elles enchainèrent les poses à la vitesse du vent, les photos de Lauren étaient toutes d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

_A New-York city dans l'état de New-York_  
_  
_  
Kurt montait sur scène pour la dernière du roi lion, il avait obtenu un rôle de figurant mais c'était pour lui, le début du succès.  
Lors du final, Blaine applaudit Kurt de toutes ses forces, la réussite de son petit copain était sa plus grande fierté. Bien que lui-même comédien et chanteur ayant été recalé pour le rôle de Troy dans l'adaptation de broadway du premier "High School Musical" , il n'était pas jaloux de Kurt, bien au contraire.  
Kurt partit dans sa loge couverte d'anciennes photos de Mercedes et Rachel, les deux seules personnes à qui il pouvait se confier étant plus jeune. Il se souvint de son duo "Ding dong, the wich is dead!" avec Rachel, elle avait refusé de le suivre à la NYADA pour continuer ses études avec Finn.  
Il se souvint aussi de"4 minutes" qu'il avait pu chanter avec Merdeces, il avait perdu tout contact avec elle, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien être devenue.

Tous reçurent ce SMS:

_Rendez-vous à McKinley pour la réunion des anciens le 3 Février. WS_


	2. Le départ

Hello mes adorables lecteurs, voici le second chapitre. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez mon travail.

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

* * *

_A Seattle dans l'état de Washington_

- Revoir les membres du glee club, on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme cadeau de mariage. Dit Rachel en préparant ses bagages.  
- J'ai pas envie de voir ce salaud de Puck. Marmonna Finn  
Rachel chargea les bagages dans la voiture, elle s'assit à l'avant à la place à côté du conducteur, la voiture était minable mais c'était suffisant pour eux.  
Finn vint s'assoir à la place du conducteur, il mit le moteur en route en direction de l'aéroport.  
Quand elle eut la nausée...

_A New-York city dans l'état de New-York_

- J'ai fini le spectacle, je peux prendre des vacances, j'en ai besoin, surtout si c'est pour revoir Rachel et Mercedes. Dit Kurt  
Blaine était à coté en train de faire la valide et de l'écouter.  
Blaine était le petit ami parfait qui ne s'énervait jamais surtout pas contre Kurt la personne qu'il aimé le plus au monde.  
Il n'avait passé qu'un an au Glee Club de McKinley mais en gardait un souvenir excellent.  
Blaine pressa Kurt, en l'absence de voiture, ils devaient se rendre à pied à l'aéroport. Avec son cachet de comédien, Kurt avait pu payer des places en première classe.

_A Los Angeles, en Californie_

Santana et Brittany avaient été les premières à monter dans leur avion.  
Elle feuilletés le book qu'avait fait Lauren avec son photoshoot, elles avaient l'intention de le montrer au glee club. Brittany avait mis son chat dans son sac qu'elle gardait précieusement à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se séparé une journée de lui. Elle avait pris le soin de mettre son journal intime dans sa valise, oui, elle pensait encore qu'il le lisait.  
Santana assise sur le siège à côté d'elle lui souriait, elle savait que sa petite amie n'était pas une lumière mais elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait et c'était le principal.  
Le voyage était long...

_A Lima, dans l'Ohio_

- Je refuse de voir ce petit con de Finn. Hurlait Puck  
- Et moi, je veux revoir Santana et Brittany, c'était mes meilleures amies je te rappelle et moi, au moins je ne me suis jamais engueulée avec elles.  
Puck enlaça Quinn, il contenait sa colère.  
Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'épouser s'il levait la voix sur elle.  
Il l'aimait et il voulait vraiment se marier avec elle, déjà qu'elle était contre cette idée, s'il voulait la convaincre, il fallait qu'il soit plus doux qu'un agneau.  
Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le canapé-lit. Le salaire unique de Quinn ne permettait pas d'avoir un grand appartement, ils avaient dû se contenter d'un simple studio.  
Quinn arriverait à le convaincre de venir à cette réunion, elle en était sure.

* * *

_Dans le prochain épisode..._

**- Will sera marié ... mais pas à Emma**  
** - Le glee club aura été reprit par une ancienne élève.**

**- Rachel voudra réaliser son rêve mais ne pourra pas à cause d'un événement**


	3. Don't Stop Believin' ?

Pour me faire pardonner ma longue absence sans chapitre, je vous en poste deux aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Brittany et Santana étaient les premières à arriver. En avance, elles allèrent au Breadstix où elles commandèrent des pâtes. Elles avaient pendant toute leur scolarité à McKinley mangé au moins une fois dans ce restaurent. A l'époque, les menus leur paraissaient chers, maintenant qu'elles touchaient pas mal d'argent en étant mannequin, plus du tout.  
Elles commençaient à discuter de leurs souvenirs chez les Cherleaders puis à la chorale.  
Leur discussion d'interrompu quand Puck et Quinn virent s'asseoir à côté d'elles.  
Ils se roulaient des pelles. A son souvenir, Brittany pensait qu'ils se détestaient.  
- Ils sont en train de se battre? Dit-elle la voix innocente  
Santana ferma les yeux en signe de désespérance.  
Après leur copieux repas, les deux couples partirent au Lycée.  
Blaine et Kurt, Rachel et Finn étaient arrivés. Ils entrèrent, Emma était devenue la directrice. Elle s'était teint en blonde mais resté tout aussi psychorigide qu'à l'époque. Ce qui frappa Rachel, c'est qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance.  
Emma les conduit dans la salle de réunion, Will Shuester était présent, il avait préparé un écran géant ainsi qu'un rétroprojecteur.  
Sue était à côté de lui. C'était déjà assez choquant pour les anciens élèves. Ce le fut encore plus lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Finn ne put cacher son dégout.  
Ils s'assirent sur le banc devant l'écran,Sam, Tina, Mike,Artie étaient déjà là.  
- Bien, dit monsieur Shue. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est que je me suis toujours mis en tête de faire de vous des stars. Certains sont sur la bonne voie -il fixa Kurt- d'autres ont complétement abandonnés -Rachel se sentit visée-. Mercedes a repris la tête du Glee Club, et je suis très fière d'elle, elle n'est pas là et vous savez pourquoi? Son groupe est aux sectionals.  
Nous allons regardez quelques-unes de vos prestations. Vous aurez envie de reprendre votre rêve là où vous l'avez arrêté, j'en suis sure.  
Mr Shue éteint les lumières, il s'assit à coté de Sue qui lui toucha amoureusement les cheveux. Elle sourit.  
Il alluma le rétroprojecteur, la performance de "Don't Stop Believing" commença

A l'écoute de ses premières notes, Rachel vomit.  
- Ahah, toi même tu l'avoue que tu es à gerber. Ricana Santana  
- Très drôle. Je me sens mal depuis quelques temps. Je dois avoir une gastro. Répondit-elle  
- Il faut que tu te reposes, ne t'inquiète pas, nous répéterons sans toi. Tu pourras facilement rattraper le travail. Objecta Mr Shue

Rachel se leva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Rachel s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Finn était derrière elle. Il s'assit sur la table juste à coté de Rachel.  
- Attends, ça fait deux mois que tu vomis plusieurs fois dans la journée, t'as pas la gastro.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, c'est peut être grave...  
- T'es sérieux?  
- Je t'y conduis dès que la répétition se finit.

Finn se leva, sortit de l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre le reste du Glee Club.  
Mercedes était arrivée, elle était souriante. Son Glee Club a gagné les Sectionnals, tout le monde l'applaudissait.  
- Depuis qu'Emma est la directrice, le glee club est vraiment quelque chose de fun. Tout le monde veut rejoindre les Teenage Dream, c'est le nom de mon groupe. On est obligé de faire des auditions et de choisir les meilleurs. Dit-elle toute fière.  
- J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit comme ça quand on était jeune. Soupira Tina  
- Tiens, Sugar ne devrait pas être là? Questionna Rory  
- Non, on est des connards. Répondit Artie  
- Comment il parle de nous, l'autre. Râla Santana  
- Les phrases sont dixit Sugar. Se défendit-il  
- Ouh la pétasse. J'vais lui régler son compte. Hurla Santana pleine de rage. Qui est avec moi?  
Brittany applaudit, les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec une tronche interrogatrice.

Monsieur Shuester était désespéré : le voici à l'entrée de la cinquantaine, ses élèves à l'entrée de la trentaine et ils se comportaient comme des ados. Ils les avaient juste convoqués pour reformer la chorale de sa vie, sa plus grande fierté. Mais il n'était pas sure que les élèves aient tous la même envie que lui. Ils étaient revenus parce qu'ils étaient nostalgiques, pas parce qu'ils voulaient être des stars. Peut-être.  
Ainsi, il arrêta plus tôt que prévu la séance.  
- On se revoit demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il

Comme prévu, Finn emmena Rachel à l'hôpital.  
Il devait attendre dans la salle d'attente alors que sa chérie était à l'intérieur. Il stressait pour elle.  
"Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave" se répétait-il.  
Après une heure d'attente, une infirmière sortit de la pièce où Rachel était.  
- Félicitation, votre femme est enceinte. Dit-elle souriante  
- Quoi? Mais c'est pas possible, ça fait facilement 3 mois qu'on a pas eu de relations. Rachel n'aime pas trop ça.

* * *

_Dans les prochains épisodes..._

**- Rachel fera une révélation choc à Finn ****(dans le prochain épisode**

**qui ne sera pas sans rappeler un événement de la saison 1).**

**- Un couple risque de se casser.**

**- Sugar sera présente.**


	4. L'eternel cycle

**Chapitre 4**

**Je reviens pour vous poster ce quatrième chapitre. **

**J'ai fini d'écrire la fiction, et il y a bien une dizaine de chapitre. **

**Au moins, je ne serais plus victime de la panne d'inspiration. **

**J'essaie de vous poster la suite à la rentrée. **

**Évidemment Glee appartient à RIB et à la FOX. Je ne tire aucun profit en publiant cette fanfiction. **

**Warning /!\ j'emploie du vocabulaire pas très classe dans ce chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir. **

* * *

- Rachel dis-moi la vérité: qui est le père?

- Tu te souviens de notre dernière dispute? Il y avait Rory à la maison, tu l'avais invité même et... j'avais besoin de en quelques sortes, me venger.

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ça! Y a bien qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose deux fois dans sa vie. Je te croyais différente, Rachel.

- Mais je suis différente. Tu vas faire comme si tu savais rien et on va élevé cet enfant ensemble et on sera une famille heureuse.

- Non, je peux pas Rachel.

Il se leva, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était vraiment triste que sa femme à quelques mois de leur mariage est pu le tromper avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Alors, il se souvint,tout en marchant dans la rue, quand Quinn, son premier véritable amour l'avait trompé avec Puck, son meilleur ami à l'époque. Cette infidélité lui avais valu de quitter Quinn et de haïr Puck au plus haut degré.

Et s'il aurait du laisser sa chance à Quinn? Après tout, elle était bourrée, Puck avait abusé d'elle en quelques sortes. Et puis, elle s'était "débarrassée" de Beth.

- Oh pouffiasse, alors comme ça on est des connards? Santana et Brittany avaient réussis à coincer Sugar sur le parking de McKinley.

- Pardon? Vous savez à qui vous parlez?! Je suis Sugar Motta, la plus grande chanteuse autotunée et tunée tout court.

- Tu te crois drôle, petite garce? Tu vas payer pour les saloperies que t'as balancé sur nous. Santana élevait de plus en plus la voix. Brittany restait statique à coté d'elle tout en souriant.

- Pourquoi elle sourit, l'autre? Interrogea Sugar

- Moi c'est Brittany Susan Pierce mais si ça te fait plaisir de m'appeler "l'autre", tu peux. Santana roula les yeux.

- Bon, écoutez, je vous file 300 dollars chacune et vous me laissez tranquille.

- 500! Objecta Santana

Sugar sortit 1,000 dollars pour le couple.

Santana et Brittany prirent l'argent et tournèrent les talons.

Blaine se mit à genoux devant Kurt, un écrin dans les mains:

- Kurt, veux-tu m'épouser?


End file.
